List of characters
AUTOBOTS *Speedimus Prime — Formerly known as Speedway, an Elite Guard student and rookie of Team Prime, later chosen by the Matrix to become the replacement for Optimus and thus became Speedimus Prime. He is known for leading the Autobots to victory in 2023. *Optimus Prime — One of the Original Thirteen Primes, reborn as Orion Pax and later became Optimus Prime. For years he led the Autobots against Megatron and the Decepticons until Megatron abandoned the Decepticons. Optimus sacrificed his life so that Cybertron could be reborn. He was sent to the Realm of the Primes and is being trained to face an evil prophesied to come. *Megatron — A Cybertronian who named himself after Megatronus, better known as The Fallen. Megatron is the most well-known Decepticon until Unicron's constant torture resulted in him losing his taste for warmongering and abandoned the Decepticons. In 2183, he now fights in the Wars, but as an ally to the Autobots. *Goldbug — Formerly known as Bumblebee, he was the Scout of the Autobots and the one to end Megatron's warmongering (until the latter was revived by Unicron), later heavily damaged and rebuilt into Goldbug. Sometime in 2186, Goldbug was named the new Supreme Commander of the Autobots by Speedimus Prime, who had to leave for important matters. He is the leader of his team. *Olivia Holt — A techno-organic who originated from Cybertron but was "born" on Earth. It wasn't for a long time before she discovered her origins and joined with the Autobots, serving as Earth's Guardian in ways and later taking up the name Holtracer. *Agent — A Dimensional Guardian who aligned himself with the Autobots to defend the timeline from destruction. *The Overlord (temporary member) — The Leader of the Dimensional Guardians who temporarily aligned with the Autobots to help battle Megatronus Prime. *Speedfast — A Dimensional Guardian from the Transformers Animated continuity who arrived in the Frontier timeline to prevent its destruction. *Windblade — An Autobot Warrior and old partners with Agent originally on Earth with a mission given to her by Primus himself. *Hound — A veteran Autobot Warrior who has been in many battles and much like Ironhide, he is quite trigger-happy, though he is known more for his unwillingness to abandon his teammates in battle. *Sonar — An Autobot Communications Officer who was a former serveant of the Decepticon iTaB. However, after iTaB attempted to terminate him, Sonar defected and has proven himself a loyal Autobot Warrior whose duty is to maintain Cybertron. *Yats — A reformed Decepticon who is now an Autobot at Spark and their resident medic, close friends with Speedimus (and later, Optimus). *Jazz — Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant and old friends with Bumblebee/Goldbug. DINOBOTS *Grimlock — The Leader of the Dinobots who holds great respect for the Leader of the Autobots and is always eager to fight the Decepticons. *Scowl — A Dinobot whose love for causing destruction separates him from the other Dinobots, making him an Enemy to them, even though he appears to see Grimlock as his "brother." DECEPTICONS *Starscream — The Air Commander and one of the longest functioning Decepticons (next to Megatron) who has survived death many times. For years he has attempted to seize command for himself, but it is only now in 2183 that he finally becomes Leader of the Decepticons. *Wingsworth — Wingsworth joined the Decepticons as Starscream's First Lieutenant, however, he only stayed with them as long as Megatronus' Invasion of Earth, after which he went out on his own again. *Sixfire — The multi-changing Decepticon with eighteen alternate forms, nineteen if you count his secret, hidden nineteenth alt form. *Constructicons **Scrapper — The self-proclaimed Leader of the Constructicons. **Scavenger — A Constructicon Warrior. **Mixmaster — The Constructicon's chemist expert. **Long Haul — The Constructicon's dump truck. **Hook — A Constructicon who seems to desire an Autobot's head on his hook. *Stunticons **Motormaster — The Leader of the Stunticons. **Wildrider — A wild Stunticon Warrior. **Breakdown — The paranoid Stunticon, requires convincing to act. **Dead End — A fast-driving Stunticon and deadly foe. **Drag Strip — Another fast-driving Stunticon. *Steeljaw — A Decepticon Prisoner of the Alchemor who wants to turn Earth into a home for Decepticons and serves as one of a Commanding Officer for the Decepticons under Starscream's command. *Dragitron — A Decepticon Prisoner of the Alchemor recruited by Steeljaw. *Thunderhoof — A formerly successful Crime Boss and Decepticon Prisoner of the Alchemor who has strong hatred towards Clampdown. *Clampdown — A Decepticon informant and Prisoner of the Alchemor who is also responsible for Thunderhoof being arrested. *Underbite — A Decepticon Chompazoid and Prisoner of the Alchemor. *Pyrotron — The former Leader of the Decepticons and reformatted version of Blazorwrath who was restored to power by Soundwave and iTaB. *Blitzwing — The three-faced triple changer and perhaps the most insane Decepticon Warrior. *Lugnut — An overbearing and obedient Decepticon with loyalty to his one, true Master. CYBERTRONIAN MERCENARIES/BOUNTY HUNTERS *Lockdown — A Bounty Hunter who has never once missed his target and constantly takes the weaponry from the 'Bots he kills in battle. *Fracture — A tricky and deceptive hunter with Mini-Con partners who currently seeks the bounty on Goldbug's head. *Drift — An honorable Bounty Hunter with Mini-Con partners and allies with the Autobots, also a rival to Fracture. MINI-CONS *Airazor — One of Fracture's Mini-Con partners. *Divebomb — One of Fracture's Mini-Con partners. *Sparkplug — One of Drift's Mini-Con partners. *Safeguard — One of Drift's Mini-Con partners. CHAOS BRINGERS *Unicron — The Chaos Bringer and eternal enemy of Primus, the very being who is the Core of the planet Earth. *Biocron — An old Chaos Bringer who sought to complete Unicron's mission but never succeeded in doing so. *Bio-Blast — The Chaos Bringer with the combined power of both Unicron and Biocron, desires the destruction of the Earth and its human race. *Death Blade — Another Chaos Bringer who believes himself to be the most powerful to exist and falsely believes himself more powerful than fellow Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast. *Nitroblade — An ancient Chaos Bringer long thought destroyed. FLIACONS *Fliacon Warriors — The bulk of the Fliacons and some of the only known Cybertronians incapable of transforming. *Ancient Fliacons **Sharpblaze — The leader and oldest of the Ancient Fliacons. **Hardshock — The strongest of the Ancient Fliacons. **Kicktron — The smartest and quickest of the Ancient Fliacons. *Fliacon Guardian — A rarely seen breed of Fliacon that often guards the nest. *Six's Warrior — A Fliacon Warrior that briefly served Six until its death at the hands of Xenoking COMBINERS *Devastator — The combined form of the Constructicons. *Menasor — The combined form of the Stunticons. *Superion — The combined form of the Aerialbots. *Defensor — The combined form of various Transformers, designed by Starscream. *Optimus Maximus — The combined forms of Optimus Prime, Jazz, Olivia, Agent and (sometimes) Grimlock. XENOFORMERS *Xenoking — The self-proclaimed King of the Xenoformers who has been building up his Army for the past 160 years. *Six — A Xenoformer who serves as Xenoking's Second-in-Command. *Razorstryke — A Praetorian Xenoformer who later replaces Six as Second-in-Command. *Darkfang — A highly skilled Xenoformer Warrior who prefers fighting on the front-lines. *Predwolf — The first Xenoformer designed by iTaB with an organic Xenomorph mode, namely that of the rare Predalien caste. HUMANS *Cade Howard — A descendant of Leo Howard who befriends the Autobots and becomes Olivia's closest "human friend". *Jack Howard — Cade's father and a very resourceful man. *General Heath — The general-in-charge of the Military who becomes allies to the Autobots. *Maya Torres — A military corporal serving in the same unit as Heath. *Jenny — A local teenage girl who befriends Cade Howard. *Johnny Rico — A member of the Mobile Infantry who eventually becomes a General, and he is also the boyfriend of Carmen. *Carmen Ibanez — A member of the Mobile Infantry who eventually becomes an Argentinian Captain in the United Citizen Federation Fleet, and she is also the girlfriend of Johnny. *Tessa Barry — A resourceful college student who collaborates with the Autobots after her first meeting with Shockdrop. ALIEN SPECIES *The Others *Protheans *Xenomorphs *Yautja *Arachnids *The Flood *The Covenant *Engineers *Orphnochs *Volge *Ellectrative *Kaiju TEAMS *Team Goldbug — A team of Autobots under Goldbug's leadership. *Starscream's Legion — Both new and old Decepticons as well as prisoners of the Alchemor recruited by Starscream. *New Decepticons — Former members from Starscream's Legion who willingly rejoined Pyrotron upon his return. *Team Deus Machina — A team of assorted Cybertronians, Humans, Orphnoch and Guardians banding together to stop the Orphnoch. *The Destroyers — A team of Chaos Bringers and their minions brought together by Megatronus Prime with the intention of destroying both Earth and Cybertron. *Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion — A fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters brought from the Star Wars dimension and given Cybertronian life to serve Bio-Blast. *Death Blade's Chaos Empire — A massive army built to serve Death Blade and Death Blade alone. TURBO DIMENSION * Maahk, The Racer — Known as The Racer, he is one of the dimensional counterparts to Agent. An unwilling Action Master. He yells a lot. * Atlas — The best gladiator in the Turbo Dimension, undefeated. A Powercore Combiner who's also a total prick. Go figure. * Luna — A Turbo Gladiator who resides in the poverty section of Iacon, known as Kaon. Patriotic and grumpy. Friend of Maahk, former friend of Atlas. * Security — The security and police of Iacon. Use casseteformers similar to Soundwave. They can fight in gladiator battles, as that's how most issues in this dimension are resolved. SURVIVAL DIMENSION * Survivor, The Proxy — Also known as The Proxy, he is this dimension's counterpart to Agent. Quite edgy, he's also really defensive and clingy. * Raider — The Proxy's best friend. He's really, really edgy. Transforms into a giant mechanical hawk. * Photizer — A member of the rebellion, he hunts Orphnochs and is of nearly pure Genex DNA with some Cybertronian mixed in. Turns out that he's a Masterforce Transformer with a human persona. His transector has the Genex DNA, he doesn't. His Human name is Matthew Infernum. OTHERS *Megatronus Prime — One of the Original Thirteeen Primes who betrayed them and murdered Solus Prime. He desires the destruction of both Earth and Cybertron, which he blames for his "humiliating" defeat. *iTaB — The former Decepticon Scientist who was once under Pyrotron's command. Ever since emerging from stasis as the only Decepticon of Pyrotron's Army, he has begun building an Army of his own and was also responsible for the creation of the Xenoformers. *Soundwave — The former Decepticon Chief Communications Officer who just recently escaped from the Shadow Zone. Since Megatron joined the Autobots, Soundwave has become his own Decepticon, occasionally partnering with iTaB. *Shockwave — The former Decepticon Head Scientist who served under Megatron's command. He is one of the few Transformers whose true loyalty is to logic. *Shockdrop — A Cybertronian Agent sent to Earth by the Council to recapture the three most dangerous Decepticons known to the Galaxy. *Deathgost — An ancient Dragon who is the last of his kind and perhaps one of the most dangerous creatures in existence.